


《朝暮》

by Tender04



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender04/pseuds/Tender04
Summary: 《明日明日》后续MP,AU,HE科考队员x科考队员请勿上升真人
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak





	《朝暮》

01  
“尽量往有彩旗的地方开，眼睛时刻注意冰面。”身后是忙碌运转的吊臂，眼前是接连往来的雪地车，队长背对船体拿着喇叭，提醒每辆拉着物资从他身边经过的车注意安全。

彩旗是探冰队提前布置好的，这表示——经测量，此处冰厚达到要求，车辆可以载重安全通过。在充满未知的原始冰原，人类走出的每一步，都是小心谨慎且艰难的。

雪地车里，Plan小心翼翼地沿标记的路线行驶，从冰裂隙旁边经过时，冰面以下几千米深的海水就在眼前翻涌，他不禁攥紧了手中的方向盘。

屏气凝神间，感觉手上有股温热传来。回头看，原来是坐在副驾上的人轻轻握住了他的手臂。紧张的情绪在那一瞬间被安抚，可几秒后，心脏又被提起来。

“哥，走吧，没事的。”知道他在担心什么，Mean视线落向后座又转回来，“别担心，他们刚才就睡着了。你要怕的话，换我开也可以。”

02  
总结上站后的生活，Mean感觉比在船上还要忙碌许多。刚结束实打实“如履薄冰”的卸货作业，繁重的研究任务便下发下来，要赶进度，要和时间与黑夜赛跑。

也因此，即便他和Plan仍分在同一间宿舍，过的仍是早出晚归，醒着的时候基本碰不到面的生活。

不过，Mean偶尔也会刻意寻求和Plan两人的独处时光。通常是在某一天的晚上，他和Plan约定好提前做完工作，然后带上水和相机三角架到站区外两三公里的雪地看极光。

夜晚的时间越来越长，愈加增大野外研究的难度。可要说有什么好处，那便是能看见极光的机会也越来越多。

犹记得初见极光那晚，Mean激动到几近失语，所学词汇无法形容表述分毫，以至于后来对着对讲机喊站上的队友时，嘴里蹦出的都是几个不成句的字段：

“你们你们，快看窗外，极光大爆发啦！！！”

自然真的是一个很奇妙的存在，万物在其间有万千姿态。它们甚至无需人的见证和记录，只自顾地登台，舞动，谢幕。而人在此处，更像是恰好路过停留，才得以窥见一二的过客，自然才是这里的主角。

Mean仰头环视天空，星河纵列天际，缥缈的光带灵动地飞舞于其间。对讲机另一头不时传来惊叹声，身旁的人则一言不发地专注看眼前的景，星光把他的眼睛也映得亮晶晶。

“哥。”他轻轻唤了一声，接着关掉对讲设备，在他偏头转向他的时候，低头吻了上去。

03  
还在海上漂浮的时候，包括Mean在内的几个新人，曾围着队长这些有经验的老队员问过有关于越冬生活的问题。 

那时候，队长掸了掸手上的烟，又拿起来放到嘴边吸一口，缭绕的烟雾让人更捉摸不透他嘴角浮起的笑容背后的意味。

“越冬啊，那才是真正考验的开始。”

Mean当时觉得，队长肯定是在故作神秘吓唬新人。可当太阳真的钻到地平线下不再升起，周围无论何时都是一片黑暗的时候，Mean才对他这句话有了实感。

首先被攻破的是人的生理防线。由于长时间缺乏光照，人体内的昼夜节律会被打乱，容易出现嗜睡、内分泌和免疫功能紊乱的症状。接着心理也会出现问题，人会情绪低落，甚至会焦虑和抑郁。整个极夜期间，队员们会长期经历身心的双重折磨[1] 。

对此，经验老到的队长想到的解决办法，就是监督队员们按时吃饭，在昼夜难辨的环境下也有严格的供餐时刻表，并且每到饭点便在楼下大喊提醒。

这一天，日常巡视归来的Mean在楼下撞见了摆好架势准备喊人的队长，他快速打了声招呼便三步并作两步上了楼。

开门后，还没喊出声，就发现在床上躺着的Plan——他看书看到睡着了，侧躺着的姿势，手里还攥着摊开的书。

Mean见状紧紧握住门把，轻声关上门，接着踮着脚走到床前，小心拿开他的书，放到桌面。做完这一切，他才慢慢放下自己的包，脱下外套，盘腿坐在床边，静静地看着床上睡着的人。

由于 “越冬综合征”的影响，站上每个人基本都在强打着精神工作。可他的哥哥要比其他人要更累一些。

他最近烦心事很多。因为自己，他在应付工作的同时，还要和家里人多番周旋。想到这，他不禁想起某天那场被他不小心撞破的争吵和当晚Plan脆弱的，甚至是失控的模样。

Mean在很多个不同的场合见过Plan。他的哥哥有千百种样，且多是清冷疏离的——工作的时候专注而严肃，看书看认真了也会皱眉。

要是问他，哥哥什么时候最可爱？他会说，哥哥睡着的时候最可爱。因为这时的他，会像是睡着之后放松警惕，从而露出柔软肚皮的刺猬，也只有在这个时候，他才会完全卸下包裹在身上的那层薄薄的壳子。

床上的人被楼下的叫喊声吵醒。睁眼的一瞬见他坐在床沿，脸上满是迷蒙和疑惑。

他读懂了表情，回答说：“队长在叫吃饭，我上来叫你下楼。”

04  
等待视讯请求通过的间隙，Plan设想了很多种可能——也许会说没两句就开始争吵，会被苦口婆心地劝说，又或者是更糟糕的，妈妈连请求都不会通过，沟通会再次失败。

那到时候，他要怎么办呢？而不管如何，这一次他都要注意不能再在Mean面前失控，不然又惹得他也跟着担心。

也不知道那小孩，那天关门之后还在门外站了多久？争吵的内容又听到了多少？再回来的时候，他努力故作轻松和成熟的模样，Plan一眼就能看穿。

可他还是很受用——刚经过一场激烈的争吵，Plan感觉全身的力气都被抽走，肢体绵软，当下亟须可以支撑他的什么。于是，他拖着步子，走向正给他汇报一日见闻的小孩，然后像失力般把全身的重量都依托在他身上。

“哥？”显然是被他的举动吓到，“哥是跟阿姨沟通不顺利吗？”

他没有作声，只是将手收得更紧。

“需要我帮忙吗？”小孩又问，上手生涩地给顺着背。像是想调节气氛，又自顾地开起玩笑来，“不过，我出现的话，很有可能会给哥帮倒忙，哈哈。”

“不过，哥如果需要的话，一定要告诉我。”他接着说，“帮不上忙，但至少我能陪你一起挨骂。”

“还有，哥，考察结束之后，你带我回家吧。”语气听着越来越认真了，“我想让阿姨更了解我。我其实蛮怕过去之后会被赶出来的。不过，一次不行，就再来一次嘛。这么做个一两年三四年，总会被接受的。”

“你有打算跟我在一起这么久的吗？”他闻声抬头，盯着小孩闪着光亮的眼睛。

“当然啊，如果可以，我想跟哥在一起一辈……”

剩余的音节没有发出来，因为它被堵在Plan的吻里。

他仰头踮起脚尖吻住那人的唇，激烈的啃吻和急促的呼吸让爱意也汹涌，惹得被吻的人也忍不住回应以将它加深。

05  
当湿热的吻和温热的喘息同时飘落在身体上的时候，Plan伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴，想要压制住外泄的呻//吟。

门外是分不清白昼与黑夜的漫漫雪原，猛烈的下降风裹着雪粒扑向楼外那盏独自伫立着的吊灯，发出砰砰声响；走廊里，队长又在怂恿大伙下楼唱K提振精神。

而与之一墙之隔，他们在令人窒息的昏暗压抑中紧紧拥抱相贴。

变换的动作让体内硬//物又深入几分，Plan痛得闷哼，可他还是固执地要起身吻上Mean柔软的唇。

“几个月就能抵过你和Kin几年的感情吗？”

“哥，你带我回家吧。我想让阿姨更了解我。”

“你就能保证他能一直跟你在一起吗？”

“一次不行，那就再来一次，就这么做个一两年三四年，总会被接受的。”

“如果可以，我想和哥在一起一辈子。”

“就算他可以，你可以吗？”

你可以我就可以。

即使是我刚亲身验证过感情的脆弱性，对自己满是指责和质疑。我不相信自己，但我想相信你。

……

电脑屏幕终于切到家里客厅的画面。Plan看到爸爸坐在桌前，想是正苦恼着怎么开口向他解释为什么等的时间这么长，而在画面的一角，妈妈正一言不发地换着台。

Plan深吸一口气，对着假装在看电视，实则眼睛不时瞟向他的人说：

“妈妈，我知道您非常非常喜欢Kin，但最终做选择的是我。还有，如果可以，我也想让妈妈您了解一下Mean是怎么样的人。”

06  
仅凭一次沟通就想要家人松口接受，总还是有些异想天开。但是Plan能在这以后愈发短的等待时间和愈渐降低的争吵频率中，看到他和Mean被接受的可能。他也愿意花时间和耐心去等。

极夜后半期的科考站，无事发生。由于天气和光照的影响，他们的活动范围被局限在狭小的站区，但这也不妨碍他们在这片小小天地里认真工作生活，在暗无天日的世界尽头等待黎明的到来。

要说真有什么大事的话，Plan和Kin借着网络见了一面，应该算一件。

那天，妈妈以“就算不在一块了，也可以做朋友嘛。”为理由，强行把来家里给老人家过生日的Kin拉进了镜头里，然后借口收拾碗筷走开了。

突然相见的失措与对昔日恋人的愧疚让他一时不知如何应对。最后还是Kin先开口打破的僵局，对话才得以继续。

具体聊了什么，Plan没有记得很清。只记得他在自己连声说抱歉的时候，反过来安慰：

“人心是会随着时间的流移和状况的变化而或即或离的，有时候甚至是连自己也制约不了的。”[2]

他还说，“我一直觉得，Plan你有一个要自己独自前往的远方。现在才知道，原来在你去的过程中，身边也是可以有人在旁的。”

“只不过不是我。 我…还蛮嫉妒的。”说完他抿唇重重点了点头，像是在再次确认自己的说法。

后来，厨房传来声响，Kin跟他说想去看看，便起身走开了。

走的时候Kin没有关摄像头，Plan也没有，他对着屏幕上那把空了的椅子，默不做声地待了很久。

07  
某个清晨，Plan和Mean一起起早外出回收数据。天色依然晦暗，他们攥紧手电，深一脚浅一脚地走在及膝的雪地里。走到半途，他突然被Mean拉住，Mean用手指了指前方：

“哥，你看，天亮了。”

Reference

[1]此处有参考李航《在南极的500天》

[2]此句改编自村上春树的《刺杀骑士团长》  
原句为：人的心与心随着时间的流移、随着状况的变化而或即或离这一点儿事，我当然心知肚明。人心的变异是习惯、常识和法律所制约不了的，永远是流动性的——它自由飞翔，自由迁徙，一如候鸟们不具有国境线这一概念。

[3]关于原型：Plan和Mean的部分经历主要杂糅改编自豆瓣用户全拼和李航在社交平台与书中发表的科考经历。


End file.
